Contact PD/PI: VERBALIS, JOSEPH G PROJECT ABSTRACT The Georgetown-Howard Universities Center for Clinical and Translational Science (GHUCCTS) is a primary partnership of Georgetown University (GU) and Howard University (HU), with 3 affiliated hospital systems and research institutes: MedStar Health and Research Institute (MHRI), Oak Ridge National Laboratory (ORNL), and the Washington, DC Veteran's Affairs Medical Center (DCVAMC). The specific aims of GHUCCTS are: 1) to improve the infrastructure that supports high quality interdisciplinary clinical and translational research, both via inter-institutional collaborations between all GHUCCTS institutions as well as multicenter clinical trials across the national CTSA consortium, with increasing levels of speed and efficiency, and to develop innovative computational methods to speed and enhance translation; 2) to continue to develop GHUCCTS as a model of inter-institutional collaboration that leverages the strengths and attributes of its diverse participating institutions to evolve GHUCCTS into regional CTSA hub with unique and synergistic strengths; 3) to leverage our location, expertise and the co-leadership of a minority-serving institution to design and implement research that will have a high impact on underserved populations with health disparities, including minorities, people with disabilities, and elderly populations; 4) to design and disseminate vibrant and innovative educational programs at multiple levels (undergraduate, medical school, graduate, study coordinators, research nurses, and junior faculty) that promote team science and provides the highest quality of career development training for the clinical and translational investigators of the future; and 5) to both draw from and contribute to the collective efforts of the national CTSA consortium to advance each of the Strategic Goals of GHUCCTS, the National Center for Advancing Translational Science (NCATS), and the CTSA national consortium. The integration of multiple clinical and translational resources across the diverse GHUCCTS institutions will be accompanied by a strong research education, training, and career development program that will train a new generation of clinical and translational researchers. Our innovative approaches to collaboration and interdisciplinary research involving multiple major research-intensive institutions of our region, in collaboration with the national CTSA network, will ensure that our institutions and our community in the Washington, DC area benefit maximally from the generation and application of new discoveries in clinical and translational science. Project Summary/Abstract Page 124 Contact PD/PI: VERBALIS, JOSEPH G